<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Bones by rexrerezzed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932414">In Your Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexrerezzed/pseuds/rexrerezzed'>rexrerezzed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, That's Not How The Force Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexrerezzed/pseuds/rexrerezzed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't survive Jakku if you were scared, or alone, so Rey thought she was lucky she was neither of those things.<br/>She was never alone because she had The One with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at 2.30 am sometime during this past July. I feel like that's important to know before you read this. :)<br/>Currently unbeta-d, so all mistakes are my own!</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey was never alone. If she had been alone, she would've been scared. When she found herself in the dark, covered in a rough tarp and hair a sandy mess, she wasn't scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn't survive Jakku if you were scared, or alone, so Rey thought she was lucky she was neither of those things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was never alone because she had The One with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The One was nice. Soon after Rey found herself on Jakku, The One showed her the fallen walker. His whispers were warm, and they liked to tell her stories as she tried to fall asleep in the belly of that mechanical monster. The One told tales of brave knights who had lost their way and angels who came from the stars. Rey would look into the galaxy above in awe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there are more people out there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice would laugh faintly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, and more worlds than you can count on your fingers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held up her hand in front of her face, the silhouette barely visible in the dark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's a lot of worlds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to hear about rain, Rey?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice seemed to curl into her messy locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was tall enough, many tallies on the walker's wall later, she ventured out. The icky ration bars were almost gone, and Rey needed to figure where to get more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The One didn't like the sand, and neither did Rey. So they found the only place on this hellish planet without it: the fallen Star Destroyer. The ruins were a paradise of scrap, Rey began to pull it apart as soon as she swung in. The One was quiet here, slinking into the corner of Rey's mind. Something about the ship made Rey squirm, but she had to get something to eat somehow, and she'd heard that Unkarr Plutt would pay well for parts like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rows kept growing on Rey's tally wall, and the Star Destroyer's body emptied more and more everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helped clean parts for Plutt sometimes when she couldn't find enough to salvage. Being near their scrappy Niima Outpost caused more socializing in a day than Rey had had in many rotations, but she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was The One who first gave her the idea of leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sand was scorching, the land glaring into Rey's eyes, like everyday before. The water on her hands as she scrubbed the parts down barely cooled anything, and only made her think of the rain in the stories The One used to tell. He'd been silent for a while, like he was getting tired, but not absent. The One was certainly present when he told her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look up </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a hunched Abednedo woman began loudly arguing with Plutt. Never a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The One took particular interest in their aggravated exchange, nudging Rey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you feel that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a part trading outpost, you will be paid in rations if you trade parts!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'But sir, this is far more valuable than-- please, I need to eat, I'm--'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I do not care!'</span>
  </em>
  <span>Unkarr's voice boomed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I will not pay you for a kriffing plant!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The One brightened as a short, curling, green stalk became visible in the woman's hands. The stalk seemed to sing against the sandy grain in the air that surrounded it. Rey frowned. Or maybe, it was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plutt sent the woman away. Rey saw the woman sag, clutching the plant close since it was clearly the only thing of value she had. A plant couldn't be of any use on Jakku. It was alone, without good ground to grow in or hands to tend to it. It was scared. Yet, Rey was drawn to it, the poor sprout's calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly leaping up, Rey caught up to the Abednedo woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hello,' </span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey's language was coarse, it'd been a while since she'd spoken out loud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I can trade with you.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She held out the palm sized part she'd just been cleaning. The woman looked up at her, she seemed to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Take care of her for me,' </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Abednedo held out the plant in a can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They traded, and as the woman made her way back to the Outpost to collect her rations, The One seemed to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a tea leaf plant from Naboo…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held the can close. It was beginning to get dark, she should probably return to the walker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naboo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The One shifted, almost like a sigh, then spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me tell you a story, about a world of water and flowers...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plant didn’t last, but the story did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wanted to leave Jakku.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually really like this so far and might extend the concept to the rest of TFA.<br/>As much as I'd love to rewrite the Sequel Trilogy, there are better things in Star Wars worth my energy :')</p><p>You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, this is unbeta-d, so all mistakes are my own!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The One loved droids, and it was his fault that Rey wanted to let the little orange BB unit keep her company. Although, it was completely Rey’s choice to not give the droid away for the biggest pile of Plutt’s rations she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So was the choice to trust the strange Resistance man, although The One did seem to like the decision. There was something about Finn that called to them, but Rey couldn’t tell what it was or why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piloting also seemed to come naturally, as if it was ingrained in her muscle memory from years of practice (despite the fact that she had none). Swooping through the Star Destroyer wreck made her feel like this is all she was here for— the chase, the fight, and the thrill of making it through alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls of the Millenium Falcon were filled with cold memories, ones that The One was clearly avoiding. This was Han Solo’s ship! Rey knew of him, not from The One’s stories but talk from Niima Outpost throughout her childhood. He was a traitor to some, scum to others, but The One would sparingly comment on his foolish heroism. The One didn’t like the Falcon, but Rey found fleeting comfort there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them had expected to run into Han Solo and Chewbacca themselves. Kriff, Rey’s first chance off-planet blown out of the sky… since Solo’s probably going to want his ship back… It was just their luck, wasn’t it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luck? Or fate? Or the simple Will of the Fo—? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Next thing she knows, Rey’s thrown below deck along with Finn, poor BB-8 left above to face whoever was boarding Solo’s ship now. </span><span><br/></span> <span>There’s the sound of boots above the crawl space as Rey attempts to scurry to a nearby maintenance panel, </span><em><span>if I can close the blast doors from here, I might be able to help them! </span></em><span>The One is silent. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Close the blast doors from here?” Finn asks in a desperate whisper, looking around wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nods, wicked grin playing on her lips, “Resetting the fuses should do it.” She pulls at the fuses haphazardly, sparks fly, she feels the electricity play at her fingertips. Some things never change, the One brightens in her mind. Finn comes closer, returning an optimistic look, as he helps her grab at the wires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of synchronised slams sound from above them, lights flickering violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Rey grimaces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, what?” Finn’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey felt fear again as she was pulled away from the slobbering mouth of the rathtars, as she raced into the Falcon’s cockpit beside </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Han Solo himself. The One was whooping in exhilaration, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now we’re really going! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon finally hauls itself into hyperspace as Rey roughly snatches parts off the wall panels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The veteran smuggler gapes for a second as she splits into a wild grin again, “I bypassed the compressor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey slumped down behind the old dejarik table, still sandy and sweaty, with the lingering feeling of electricity on her fingertips. The last day had passed so fast, it was hard to comprehend how quickly her life had changed. The One had quietened, like the new (yet familiar, somehow) situation had finally dawned on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it wrong to lead Rey off Jakku? The girl is strong in the Force but she can’t harness the power completely. Or safely. How am I supposed to help her grow into the living energy without being tempted by the darkness? I couldn’t even do that myself...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible.” Rey speaks hastily, as Solo bustles around the Falcon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn adds quickly, “He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey feels the One freeze at the name. “You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion.” Finn continues, hoping not to lose Solo’s attention, “You know him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo chuckles, his wistfulness out on his sleeve, “Yeah. I knew him. I knew Luke.” Rey doesn’t understand why the words make her skin crawl or why they nearly bring tears to her eyes. The One stays quiet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew Luke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, today happens to be The Force Awakens' 5th Anniversary and TRON: Legacy's 10th Anniversary all at once (Dec 17, 2020). I haven't been able to give this fic the amount of thought I want to, TRON's taken up most of my brain-space recently haha,, but TFA was the first SW movie I saw in theaters and I miss the amount of potential it had so badly. This fic idea has been lolling around my head ever since I walked out of that theater, and I hope I'm able to do past-me justice with this.</p><p>I will definitely go back and edit this once day, but for now, hope you liked it!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>